¿De nuevo tengo que firmar un contrato de confidencialidad?
by navel20
Summary: Únicos protagonistas Castle y Beckett. Escena tras leer Beckett el libro que escribió Castle, Storm Front. Se hace referencia a lo que está escrito dentro del libro, quien no lo haya leído aún y vaya a hacerlo puede contener Spoilers, aunque no arruino el final.
1. Chapter 1

—_Hogar, dulce hogar_—. Qué ganas tenía de llegar a casa, y qué ganas tenía de verla a ella.

A medianoche. No, a media madrugada se había despertado con el sentimiento que algo no estaba en su sitio, algo andaba mal, estiró el brazo a su derecha y recordó que no era algo, era alguien quien no estaba en su sitio. Kate se había quedado en comisaría, un caso difícil.

Se estiró, se desperezó, dio media vuelta pero el brazo siguió buscando un pequeño roce con ella, ese pequeño contacto era el que le decía que todo iba bien y podría volverse a dormir. No lo encontró, dio otra media vuelta y bufó sabiendo que iba a pasar justo lo contrario de lo que pretendía. Ahora ya no había remedio, abrió los ojos, se tumbó boca arriba y con un pequeño esfuerzo se levantó.

Se dirigió a la cocina para ver qué podía asaltar de la nevera. Alargó la mano para abrirla y se encontró con la mano estirada, con la intención de abrirla y sosteniendo el móvil con el pulgar apretándolo contra la palma. —_¿Cuándo coño he cogido el móvil?—_ Pensó un par de segundos mientras sentía la ráfaga de frescor salir por la ranura de la puerta.

—_Ah, sí—_. Al salir del dormitorio había pasado por el despacho camino de la cocina, el móvil estaba sobre la esquina de la mesa así que lo agarró inconscientemente. —_Nada_— Nada que le gustase de la nevera, no es que la _Garbure de Bearn_ le hiciese ascos, pero esperando la noche anterior que Kate llegase del trabajo ya con el caso cerrado había decidido sorprenderla con una pequeña exquisitez francesa, acompañada por supuesto con un caldo _Beaujolais Blanc_, nada como una delicia francesa para el paladar acompañada con el fermento de la chardonnay y aligoté para mitigar rápidamente la peor parte del trabajo de Kate.

Ya cerca de las nueve lo llamó avisando que habían nuevas pistas, éstas parecían que eran las definitivas para cerrar el maldito caso que llevaban tras él durante más de 8 días. Así que él sació su hambre y guardó la ración de Kate para el próximo que abriese la nevera y le apeteciese.

Cerró la puerta de la nevera y abrió la del congelador, miró el interior sin decidirse a coger lo único comestible que podría engullir de ese sitio en ese momento. —_Helado_— sacó la tarrina y la dejó a la otra parte del mostrador.

Se quedó parado, de pie, mirando hipnotizado la tarrina de helado sin saber qué hacer durante unos segundos, intentando poner en funcionamiento sus neuronas e intentar dilucidar cuál era el siguiente paso que había que dar a esa tarea tan complicada. Dio un suspiro repentino y fue como si hubiera descifrado además un gran acertijo —_eso, cuchara_— así pues, giró la cabeza mirando los cajones, sin decidirse por cual era el que contenía las cucharas. Se fijó que encima de la encimera estaba el escurridor de cubiertos, y dentro había una herramienta que tenía idéntica forma al objeto que tenía en mente. Así que alargó el brazo agarró la cuchara y como si al fin su cuerpo ya supiese lo que debía hacer desplazó el taburete para poderse sentar.

Se sentó, dejó la cuchara a un lado y fue a abrir la tarrina cuando vio que aún tenía en la mano el teléfono móvil. Abrió la tarrina y con una media sonrisa pulsó el primero de sus números favoritos. Al tercer tono se abrió la comunicación.

- ¿Qué haces despierto?

- ¿Te molesto mucho?

- No. ¿Qué haces levantado?

- Te echo de menos.

Oyó un suspiro por el auricular, sabía que ella estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Tienes mucho trabajo ahora o te tomas un descanso conmigo?

- Me apetece un descanso, ¿quieres un café?

- Yo estoy con helado, el café me desvelará todavía más.

- Yo me haré ese café, ¿de qué es el helado?

- Vainilla.

- Hmmm. Delicioso.

- Sí, está delicioso, y en tus labios todavía sería más delicioso.

- Castle.

- Ooo... hmmm, ahí, en ese hueco que se forma bajo en el cuello en la unión de las clavículas.

- Castle, para.

- ¿Acaso tienes el altavoz puesto?

- No. Pero sabes

- Pero sé —la interrumpió— que mientras trabajamos nada que recuerde a sexo.

- Aquí la única que está trabajando soy yo, y, no es la razón. Pero sabes —recalcó para indicar que volvía a decir la frase que había cortado—que no deberías incitarme si luego no vamos a poder ir más lejos, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

- Quiero tenerte aquí.

- Yo también.

- Eso lo soluciono rápido. Me cambio de rop…

- No, ayer dijiste que tienes reunión mañana… esta mañana… en unas horas, y este caso podemos resolverlo sin ti, hemos dado la orden de detención y los chicos y yo estamos esperando a que lo traigan de Long Island.

- ¿Te veré por la mañana?

- No creo, te vas temprano y aunque ya hayan hecho la detención allá me quedan al menos 3 horas aquí. Descansa y mañana nos vemos.

- Con un helado.

- O un café.

- ¿Ya te has echado la leche?

- Nop, iba a eso. Se está terminando de calentar.

- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

- No voy a hacer ninguna escena aquí ¿lo sabes?

- Sí, lo sé. En otro momento haremos video-llamada.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- ¿Podrías hacer la forma de un corazón con la leche?

- Ja, ja, ja. Castle, no tienes remedio.

- ¿No estamos haciendo un descanso juntos? Pues como si yo te preparase el café.

- Espera un momento, no sé hacer bien estas filigranas.

- Espero.

Durante unos segundos no se oye nada por los auriculares hasta que se oye la risa de Beckett por el auricular de Castle.

- Ya he esperado ¿y bien? ¿Tienes tu corazón?

- Tengo mi corazón aunque no en el café, ja, ja, ja.

- ¿Tan mal te ha salido el dibujo?

- Más o menos. No del todo mal, puesto que se parece a otra cosa.

-¿Y es?

- Los chicos me están haciendo señas, parece que el caso avanza. Te dejo.

- Espera, haz una foto al café, quiero ver qué te ha salido.

- Ja, ja. Mejor no.

- Pues dímelo.

- Ha salido… algo que te encanta que te lama con un poco de helado de vainilla. —Sin darle tiempo a contestar acabó la conversación—Te quiero.

- ¿Y eres tú la que se queja de dejar las cosas a medias? —habló al auricular, pero le pareció y enseguida comprobó por el color de la pantalla que ella ya no escuchaba.

Dejó el móvil a un lado, se llenó otra cucharada más de helado de vainilla y se quedó observándola, miró hacia abajo sabiendo lo que se iba a encontrar —_Ya ni helado se puede comer uno tranquilamente_— se levantó volvió a dejar la tarrina en su sitio y relamiendo la cuchara se fue al dormitorio con una sonrisa en sus labios.


	2. Chapter 2

—_Hogar, dulce hogar_—. Qué ganas tenía de llegar a casa, y qué ganas tenía de verla a ella.

Había sido una mañana mala, no complicada, pero de las que no quieres repetir en tiempo.

A primera hora había tocado "reunión de números" tal como solía llamarlas:

* Números de renovación de contrato y renegociación de estipendios.

* Números estadísticos de las ventas realizadas en el primer fin de semana de lanzamiento y números estadísticos a realizar para la previsión de ventas para las semanas siguientes.

* Números para acordar la cantidad de eventos y firmas para hacer la promoción.

* Números para que la promoción no fuese excesiva y se comiese todo el presupuesto antes de hora.

* Números con la previsión de libros que tenía que escribir —_Al menos dos, el que tengo en mente y otro para acabar la saga_— Claro que la excepción fue cuando de improviso mató a su personaje que lo había encumbrado a la lista de los 10 libros más vendidos del New York Times. Como compensación comenzó la saga de Nikki Heat y ceder a alguno de los privilegios que había adquirido. ¿Qué más daba?, si había podido encumbrarse con un personaje también podía hacerlo con otro.

* Números que tanto odiaba y que aún le costaba entender por qué tenía que ir a esas reuniones. Tenía personal para lidiar con todo eso. Pero de vez en cuando, aunque fuese una vez al año era obligado estar presente.

* Números.

De paso prodigaba las suficientes zalamerías a los parásitos carroñeros que vivían de su talento llevándose un valioso porcentaje de los beneficios. Visto de otro modo, ahora él también se alimentaba de esos parásitos los cuales prodigaban idénticas zalamerías para con él. Ya era famoso y sobretodo con éxito, no como cuando empezó. Ahora era capaz de exigir más; más patrocinios, más compensaciones, más caprichos, más licencias, más facilidades, más ventajas y más porcentajes, para qué negarlo. En fin, todo era parte del mismo entramado literario donde los auténticos asesinatos se cometían con las grafías de las hojas en blanco, aunque por otro lado también existían espadas en alto sobre la mesa de negociaciones, tan afiladas como el corte de una hoja de papel.

Esperaba que después de la primera y última toma de contacto no fuese necesaria más su presencia, pensaba dejar ya a Gina, Paula y sus colaboradores con todo lo que restaba, para eso les pagaba, él sólo necesitaba que le informasen de la fecha de entrega de la próxima novela y que el balance de gastos estuviese en positivo.

En lo único que más o menos se implicaba era en algunas de las promociones. Podía pactar con Paula hacerlas coincidir con alguna fiesta o evento en que lo invitaban y así "casualmente" comentar al periodista de turno que no se olvidase de mencionarlo en el artículo que publicase —_Hola, buenas noches… sí estoy feliz de estar aquí, es un gran placer ser invitado y encontrarme en este lugar tan especial… ¡Heiii, cuánto tiempo!... sí, como iba diciendo, es especial estar aquí como también es especial ver a todas estas personas que nos rodean y que se han pasado horas esperando a que nosotros llegásemos. Ya que no puedo invitarles a entrar, si fuera el anfitrión sería otra cosa ja, ja, ja, ja. Lo que sí puedo hacer por ellos es que si quieren conocer al auténtico Richard Castle en persona, ser unos de los primeros en tener mi libro y firmárselo con mucho gusto, hablar conmigo, tenerme al alcance de la mano tal como estás tú y corroborar en quién está basado el personaje de Derrick Storm pueden acudir a… ¡ups! Ja, ja, ja no puedo decirlo aquí, pero desde luego es fácil encontrar el sitio…Sí, claro. Sé que gracias a ellos tengo un nivel de vida desahogado y por eso hago donaciones de mis beneficios a causas solidarias, me gusta devolver a la comunidad una parte de sus esfuerzos que gastan invirtiendo en mis novelas_—.

"Descanso de media hora" dijo una voz cansada —_¡Ahhhh. Al fin!_— se levantó como si le quemase el asiento y salió disparado de la sala de reuniones. Mientras se dirigía a la cafetería, como era costumbre, sacó el móvil y lo cambió a estado normal y comprobar si había recibido alguna llamada.

En efecto, tenía 2 llamadas de Kate, la última de tan sólo 15 minutos, se imaginaba que era avisándole que ya había salido de comisaría, o que le habían dado otro caso y tenía que volver a doblar turno —_Nah, imposible_—.

- Beckett— escuchó por respuesta a través del móvil.

- ¿Es usted la detective Beckett de la policía de Nueva York?

Tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de oír de nuevo una respuesta.

- Exacto. Soy yo.

- Quisiera denunciar un delito.

Tuvo que volver a esperar unos segundos antes de que ella respondiese.

- Ajá. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

- Mi mujer, mejor dicho, mi futura esposa no la veo desde hace horas.

- Ahh, ¿Horas? Lo siento pero como mínimo tiene que pasar 24 horas hasta poder denunciar el delito, si es que llega a ser delito porque quizás haya decidido fugarse, por lo tanto no sería delito.

- Ya veo.

- Y aparte de no verla ¿ha tenido algún contacto con ella? ¿Cuándo fue que tuvo el último contacto con ella?

- Hmmm, interesante pregunta. Lo último es que hablé por teléfono con ella.

- ¿Hace mucho?

- Veamos, yo diría que hace unas horas y parecía todo normal. Sin embargo hace poco, diría que hace nada, como si acabara de hablar con ella hace 1 minuto, es más como si estuviese hablando ahora mismo con ella me contesta al móvil pero me trata como si fuera un extraño, ni siquiera un "¡hola cariño!" ni nada similar.

- Ya veo, parece chocante.

- Sí, como si alguien la hubiera abducido y la cambia por otra persona de idéntica voz.

- Quizás haya una explicación más sencilla.

- ¿Sí?

- Que vaya a una cita para desconectar después de un duro día de trabajo y se ha descuidado en mirar quién la llamaba realmente.

- Eso no suena muy bien teniendo en cuenta que se trata de mi futura esposa.

- Sólo era una posibilidad, pueden haber más alternativas.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Por ejemplo, que está conduciendo y no ha visto quién la llamaba, sólo ha descolgado y ha contestado como si la llamasen del trabajo.

- Ahhh. Pues si es así debería tener cuidado, podrían sancionarla por hablar con el móvil y conducir.

- No creo, tiene esa situación bajo control.

- ¿Y eso?

- Está atendiendo una llamada de emergencia y un compañero de trabajo no la sancionaría por atender a su deber.

- Huh, buena justificación.

- ¿Eso es todo caballero?

- Hay una cosa que me ha dejado intrigado.

- Dígame.

- Eso que tiene una cita después de un duro día de trabajo.

- Ahh… Sencillo. Ella ha tenido un día, posiblemente una semana de trabajo complicado y ahora que está resuelto todo quiere desconectarse de este mundo y dejar que ese hombre la transporte a su mundo imaginario.

- Vaya, pues yo podría hacer eso ¿realmente necesita a otro hombre?

- Necesitar… no sé, pero le ha sido fiel desde hace años. Yo diría que incluso antes de conocerle a usted y es alguien del que no quiere desprenderse todavía. Le tiene mucho cariño.

- Entonces podría decir que me engaña con otro, pero estoy seguro que es imposible que sea mejor que yo. Ni más guapo que yo.

- ¿Seguro que usted es tan bueno? quizás sí puede ser algo mejor que usted, sólo un poquito mejor. Al parecer el tipo debe ser alto, de espadas anchas, con un cuerpo bien tonificado, con un pecho tan musculado y duro que parece un muro de ladrillos, inteligente, bastante guasón aunque con un sentido de la honradez y patriotismo intenso, que sabe lo que las mujeres quieren, en especial en el sexo, guapo, más bien hermoso pero de una forma masculina, nada de aniñado, apuesto pero de una manera ruda.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que tengo mal las cosas si tengo que competir contra ese tipo. Seguro que no es para tanto y que sólo es ella la que se lo imagina así.

- En eso te equivocas.

- ¿Qué me equivoco?

- Así no es como yo lo… así no es como ella lo describe. Así se describe él mismo.

- ¡No me digas! ¿Todo eso junto? Parece que peca de autosuficiencia.

- Yo diría que peca de egocentrismo.

- Es posible que un poco. Pero quizá lo preocupante es que a ella le guste.

- Es posible que un poco.

- Si supiera el nombre o el apellido de este tipo lo mataba.

- ¿Cómo lo mataría?

- Le metía una bala entre ceja y ceja. Tendría que ver esparcidos sus sesos por el suelo para asegurarme que el tiro ha sido mortal.

- ¿Está realizando una confesión? Soy agente de la ley.

- Puess…

- Conozco de un caso que el tipo era igual que el que he descrito y que además fue asesinado del mismo método que describe. ¿Debo detenerle por asesinato? Quizás usted quiera perpetrar otro.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba el tipo ese muerto?

- Hmmm, déjeme pensar… Storm, Derrick Storm.

-¿Y eso es lo último que sabes del tipo? ¿Que está muerto y enterrado?

- La verdad es que se le dio por muerto una temporada pero luego resulta que resucitó, todo había sido un artificio.

- Entonces sin asesinato no se puede culpar a nadie de homicidio. Y si ese tipo sigue vivo quizás sea con el que mi mujer, digo… mi pareja, se está viendo.

- Es probable.

- Yo diría que es él.

- Si estás tan seguro entonces es él.

- Lo sabía. Lo peor de todo es que ella va a tener una cita con él y no conmigo. Y a saber qué va a hacer con él.

- Creo que tengo una idea, igual podría decirte lo que imagino que haría en este caso.

- Dime.

- Primero dejaría el coche, después se iría directa a casa, mientras sube en el ascensor seguro que se va desabrochando los zapatos pues ya no aguanta más los tacones que lleva, pues después de casi una semana ya tiene ganas de quitárselos.

- ¿Qué más haría?

- Una vez dentro de casa se iría directa a la nevera pues no hay nada menos romántico que tener una cita y a mitad de la velada que a ella le suenen las tripas.

- No es romántico pero es enternecedor.

- ¿Enternecedor? Por favor.

- Ya discutiremos eso luego, ¿qué más haría ella?

- Me había quedado…. ¡Ah! sí, que iría a la nevera a explorar lo que podría encontrar.

- Encontrará una _Garbure de Bearn._ Fría pero la puede calentar en el microondas.

- ¿Eso qué es?

- Pues… básicamente una sopa de col con verduras y queso. Puedo jurarle que está riquísima.

- Pues que la llamen Sopa de col con verduras, ja, ja. Sabes que con algo normal me conformo después de un caso. Una hamburguesa, comida del carrito, chino, si estoy en las últimas incluso pizza congelada porque lo único que quiero hacer es irme a dormir.

- Después de tanto trabajo te mereces algo más que un trozo de pizza recalentada en el horno

- ¿Quién ha dicho nada de recalentar en el horno?

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que alguna vez. Muy, muy pocas veces cuando llegaba del trabajo y lo único que quería era dormir, me quitaba los tacones y he llegado a dar dos bocados directamente de un trozo de pizza congelada que andaba suelta por ahí. De camino al cuarto me quitaba la ropa y a dormir. Me daba igual dejar todo revuelto ¿Nunca has hecho algo parecido?

- No.

- Vamos, di la verdad ¿No hubo ningún día de los que vinieras de una fiesta de esas tuyas que se alargó más de la cuenta con mucha bebida pero poca comida? Llegar a casa completamente pastoso y ni saber cómo has podido traspasar la puerta. Ir directamente a la nevera, abrir el congelador, coger lo primero que tuvieses a mano, cerrar los ojos para no ver lo que vas a hacer y dar unos bocados a la pizza, a unas croquetas, a un rollito de primavera, a… yo qué sé. Y de ahí directo a la cama a dormir, sin desvestirte ni nada.

- Más bien al sillón, quedaba más cerca.

- ¡Ja! Lo sabía.

- ¿Sabes que acabas de arruinar la escena?

- Lo siento. Ja, ja, ja. Pero como hay una estupenda _Garbua dabán._

- _Garbure de Bearn._

- Como sea. Me zamparé ese manjar pensando en ti.

- Mucho mejor. ¿Y después qué harás? Esto… ¿qué crees que hará mi prometida?

- Hmmm. Quieres seguir el juego. Pues… después, con los zapatos en mano y sabiendo que se va a encontrar a solas en casa con este personaje tan apuesto se irá directamente al dormitorio. Pero; como no se encuentra tan, tan cansada primero pasarán un rato los dos a solas en el baño.

- ¿Sí?

- Siii. Imagínatelo. Agua caliente, espuma relajante, encender unas velas, llenar una buena copa de vino tinto de ese que tú sabes descorchar tan bien a tu prometida.

- Vaya… ¿Y se meterá en el agua con él?

- Primero tiene que llenar la bañera. Dejar que el agua corra.

- Que corra.

- Sí, que corra ¿Te parece mal? Y que salga tan caliente como pueda aguantar pues tiene idea de pasar varias horas a solas. Ir encendiendo las velas, una a una. Una aromática, otras cerca de donde va a apoyar la cabeza. Otras tres flotando en un pequeño plato. Y así…

- ¿Y así?

- Y así ir llenando poco a poco de luz el baño.

- Creo que ya puedo oler esas velas

- Y… ¿Puedes imaginar cómo ella se va quitando la ropa poco a poco? Primero la camisa, luego desabrocharse uno a uno los botones del pantalón, lentamente, casi recreándose en cada uno de ellos pues cada pieza de ropa la oprime tanto como si fuera una coraza después de tanto trabajo. Se sienta al borde de la cama dando un sorbo a esa copa, estirando y encogiendo los dedos de los pies.

- Oh, sí. Los pies.

- Se desliza los pantalones mientras da un vistazo a su alrededor para ver dónde está su cita. Entonces vuelve al baño con él y decide que espere un poco más, sólo hasta que haya suficiente agua y deja la copa de vino.

- ¿Y dices que no lleva ropa encima?

- Sólo la ropa interior. Unas braguitas tipo culote y un sujetador a juego.

- Sííííí, soy capaz de imaginármela.

- Pero lo mejor es que se va quitando la ropa interior de camino a la habitación dejándola sin importar dejarla tirada por el suelo.

- Y… ¿por qué vuelve a salir?

- Pues… para apagar las luces del dormitorio y quedarse sólo con las del baño. Creando un ambiente perfecto para perderse durante varias horas con su cita.

- Su cita.

- Exactamente.

- Pues en lugar de con él, preferiría que me lo pidiese a mí.

- Hmmm, no sé. Seguro que son unas horas especiales para ella, si le ha sido fiel tanto tiempo, es difícil cambiar de costumbres.

- Pero se pueden añadir otras costumbres. ¿No?

- Quizá, ¿has pensado alguna vez en formar un trío?

- ¿Un trío?

- Usted, masajeándole la espalda a su prometida, ella sorbiendo vino y dándole a usted otro sorbo.

- ¿De su misma copa?

- O de su misma boca.

- Sería perfecto. Pero me preocupa esa tercera persona.

- Oh, no te preocupes por él. Sería perfecto. Él podría dirigir.

- ¿Dirigir?

- Sí, así usted podría hacer con su prometida lo que el libro dijese, perdón lo que él dijese.

- ¿En serio? Ahora no soy yo el que fantasea.

- A veces describe las cosas con todo detalle. Me ha llegado a decir "yacer desnudos, con las sábanas caídas a los pies de la cama, dejando que sus dedos recorrieran un sinuoso camino a través de las costillas, el estómago y las piernas"

- Parece que el tipo sabe lo que se hace, pero un poco blando ¿no crees?

- Eso es después de haber sometido a los vecinos a tales bramidos que parecía un capítulo de fecundación de Planeta Animal.

- Primero como un animal y para luego pasar a arrumacos.

- Que parece un animal. Hacer eso de vez en cuando es excitante ¿no crees?

"RIIICHHAAARRRRDDDD" se oyó por el fondo.

- Arrrghhh, fin del descanso inspectora.

- Piense que en unas horas podré tomarle declaración en persona.

- Eso es un buen incentivo.

- ¿Y sabes cual es otro incentivo?

- Estoy ansioso.

- Saber que ahora mismo estoy en el ascensor empezando a quitarme los zapatos.

- Hmmmm, me parece que en esta parte de la reunión no voy a prestar atención. ¿Me esperarás?

- Tal vez, si no he podido mantener los ojos abiertos, despiértame.


	3. Chapter 3(1)

**¡Hola! Gracias a los que seguís esta historia y a los que dejáis Reviews, siempre te sienta bien que te dejen algún comentario.**

**Quería avisar que en es este capítulo va a haber algunos párrafos traducidos del libro Storm Front.**

**También por otra parte avisar que estos párrafos que supuestamente leen nuestros protagonistas los tenía con un formato de letra distinto para distinguirlos de lo que sería sus diálogos o descripción, lo que ocurre es que no sé si es que no sé ponerlo en FFiction con otro formato de letra o directmente no se puede.**

**Disculpas si algunas frases parecen raras por esto, espero que se entienda cuando leen, cuando hablan entre ellos y cuando narro.**

**Un saludo a todos y todas.**

—_Hogar, dulce hogar_—. Qué ganas tenía de llegar a casa, y qué ganas tenía de verla a ella.

Desde la última vez que había hablado con ella por teléfono habían pasado otras tres horas o algo más. Dudaba si la encontraría dentro del baño, en la cama durmiendo —_que esté desnuda_— deseó a media voz; o esperándolo despierta ya fuese en el sofá de su despacho, en la cocina o en el sillón viendo la televisión.

Con un simple vistazo supo que no estaba en el sillón viendo la tele. Se acercó a la cocina y miró por allí, era obvio que no estaba pero se dio cuenta que el lavavajillas no estaba vacío, tal como él se lo dejó horas antes. Estaba parcialmente lleno, así que como le había descrito ella, había buscado algo con que saciar el hambre y platos y cubiertos estaban ahora dentro de la máquina.

Si eso era cierto, la esperanza de encontrársela en la bañera aumentaba y las ganas de estar con ella aún más.

De camino del comedor al dormitorio ya pensaba en qué manera podría empezar o seguir con sus travesuras sexuales. "Despiértame" le había dicho. No necesitaba de ningún manual para saber que esta vez significaba un "Yo también quiero que me hagas el amor en cuanto llegues a casa".

La puerta del dormitorio estaba cerrada. Giró la manivela despacio intentando no hacer ruido. Asomó la cabeza buscando la cama y vio que estaba perfectamente lisa, no estaba ahí. Así que dio unos pasos hacia dentro.

—_Ja. Ja, ja_ — rió en cuanto vio que efectivamente por el suelo había un rastro de ropa interior. — _¿Lo has hecho adrede o sin querer evitarlo?_— tarareó mientras recogía parte de la lencería y la levantaba contra la tenue contraluz que entraba desde la puerta comprobando que podía ver a través de ella. Esperó unos segundos pero no obtuvo respuesta.

A un par de pasos de distancia se encontraba la otra prenda del conjunto, volvió a agacharse para recogerla y las lanzó a los pies de la cama, una prenda cayó junto a su pantalón perfectamente plegado, sin embargo el sujetador no corrió tanta suerte, se enganchó en un dedo yendo a parar a sus pies. Dio un pequeño resoplido de contrariedad, se agachó a recogerlo pero en lugar de ir a dejarlo en el sitio se lo guardó en un bolsillo, ya había perdido bastante tiempo.

Bajó la mirada hasta el resquicio de la puerta del baño pero no podía ver si salía luz, así que abrió esta otra puerta esperando encontrarla. Lentamente. Una luz tenue hacía temblar las sombras, continuó abriéndola despacio, quería verla en plena lectura. Realmente era un acto muy íntimo de ella en que apenas le había dejado participar en contadas ocasiones. En cuanto lo veía dejaba de leer o se animaban a tomar un baño juntos o empezaban a hablar ya fuese del vino con que lo acompañaba o cualquier otra cosa. No es que la molestase o lo molestase, simplemente sucedía así.

Siguió abriendo sin hacer ruido y una bocanada de aromas, mezcla de jabón, velas perfumadas y sales de baño inundó su nariz, terminó de acomodar la vista y de nuevo no estaba allí. Unas pocas candelas seguían encendidas en su curso hacia la extinción, la tina estaba vacía y aunque el olor era el de ella, lo importante es que ella no estaba.

Si él hubiera podido verse el gesto que hizo podría haber asegurado que era idéntico al de un pequeñuelo que por equivocación de San Nicolás abre por tercera vez un paquete que contiene el mismo regalo que ya ha encontrado dos veces más. La primera vez es feliz porque le ha regalado lo que quería. Por segunda vez, ya "no es tan guay" aunque es tiene la ventaja de tenerlo en dos sitios a la vez, pero el tercer paquete conteniendo el mismo regalo, "jooo, otra vez lo mismo, que quiero más cosas". Decepciona.

Si Kate no estaba en el salón, si no estaba en el dormitorio y no estaba en el baño —¿_despacho?_— así que se dirigió a la última puerta del dormitorio. Ésta estaba entreabierta, a hurtadillas volvió a espiar por el hueco que quedaba. Lo primero que vio fue su mesa, vacía. Giró un poco la vista hacia el sofá y ahora sí, pudo ver unos pies desnudos sobre unos cojines encima del asiento. Abrió despacio la puerta y se quedó en el marco de la puerta para observarla, al igual que hacía en comisaría. Desde su posición la veía de medio lado, estaba tumbada, envuelta en su albornoz, los pies en alto sobre unos cojines y con un libro entre manos, a pesar de la posición, aún podía ver su rostro.

Estaba concentrada, tenía ese gesto que conocía tan bien. Los labios algo apretados, el ceño un poco fruncido y por supuesto inmersa en la lectura, ajena a todo lo que sucediese alrededor. Desde luego, trabajar en una comisaría donde leer, atender a las pistas, estar concentrada mientras por el pasillo de al lado trasladan a un detenido gritando a pleno pulmón que era inocente había ayudado a tener la capacidad de alejarse de cualquier cosa que la rodease.

Igual que en comisaría. O quizá no tan igual. En medio de esa abstracción pudo ver que ascendían las comisuras de sus labios. En comisaría raramente pasaba pues los informes no contenían ningún chiste ni bufonada, eran demasiado aburridos y poco creativos, les faltaba el estilo literario que todavía se negaban a utilizar. A ella le hacía gracia algo de lo escrito. Se fijó en el libro para intentar adivinar el capítulo aproximado e intentar adivinar esa gracia pero nada, no podía distinguir si estaba al principio, en medio o al final.

Al final resultó que sí parecía como en comisaría. Terminó el párrafo y enseguida se giró hacia donde él estaba brindándole la mejor sonrisa que había visto en días. En cuanto se posicionaba dentro de su "radar" era imposible tomarla desprevenida.

Se acercó al sofá, se arrodilló y la besó. Intenso, cálido, tierno. —_Hmmmm, hueles muy bien_— ella atendió sus labios con el mismo interés "Tú también. No te he oído entrar".

¿Qué no lo había oído entrar? Já, no le hacía falta ¿será posible que aún dijese eso? Enseguida se había dado cuenta cuándo se había acercado.

Se levantó de su lado y fue a sentarse en el sofá. Levantándole las piernas quitó los cojines para sustituirlos por él mismo, quedando sentado con las piernas de ella sobre su regazo. Lo inmediato fue el apoyar las manos sobre sus piernas y sintió en sus manos la loción corporal que solía ponerse después de una ducha. Significaba que no hacía mucho que había salido.

— _Tienes cara de cansada, ¿un masaje?_— La primera idea que llevaba era la de haberle quitado directamente libro y albornoz y terminar (aunque prolongándolo hasta cierto punto) con el juego que llevaban desde hacía unas horas. Sin embargo sí se la notaba cansada, era algo frustrante pero decidió esperar a que ella lo incitase, si ella realmente quería estar con él seguro que tomaba la iniciativa.

Pero eso no implicaba que dentro de un margen él pudiera fantasear y aprovecharse de la situación. ¿Tenia a mano los pies? Pues a disfrutar de los pies. No se consideraba un fetichista de esta parte de su cuerpo, aunque sí admitía ser un fetichista de todo su cuerpo. Siempre era agradable un masaje en los pies, tanto darlos como recibirlos. Así pues se puso manos a la obra. —_¿Te han dado algún día libre por el trabajo extra?_— Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza, ni siquiera lo miró, tenía la mirada perdida quizá a tres tabiques más allá de donde se encontraban, estaba disfrutando con el masaje. Así pues él iba a disfrutar con ella, aunque fuese de distinto modo, o quizás no tanto.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella tal como hubiera hecho con sus manos, apretó fuerte a la vez que los flexionaba arriba y abajo. Hizo efecto, dejó caer el libro sobre ella y cerrando los ojos se recostó por completo, no estaba todo perdido. La planta de los pies es tan sensible o más que la palma de las manos, buscaría ciertos puntos.

Imágenes de otras ocasiones en el ático empezaron a venirle a la cabeza. Si las tuviese que describir ahora tendría que catalogarlas entre cine XXX y cine para fetichistas y eso lo excitó aún más. Rebuscando entre esas imágenes siguió con algo seguro: Buscó el hueso donde comienza el dedo gordo en la planta del pie, apretando bajó su pulgar justo debajo del hueso, un pelín hacia el centro de la planta y… ahora sí, apretar sin miedo. Fuerte, duro, sin friega, un punto de presión fijo. "Ohhwwwww" fue el único sonido por parte de ella.

Otro poco más, cerró el pie con sus dos manos y las cerró con fuerza, como si quisiese juntar el meñique con el grueso, ella seguía sin hablar pero fijándose en su mandíbula apretada sabía que debía continuar, otro gemido, y las manos de ella se cerraron sobre el cojín que estaba tumbada. Su respiración se hizo más profunda, las bocanadas eran intensas y unos sonidos guturales empezaron a salir de ella.

Perfecto, luz verde. No sólo por sus quejidos, sino también por haberla visto retorcerse en el sofá, por levantar ligeramente la cabeza hacia el techo, por apretar un poco más los ojos, por sus arrugas en la frente a causa de esa mezcla de placer y dolor y por su otro pie curioso a la par que aventurero buscando y creándose una abertura en la cremallera de los pantalones por donde colarse y devolver el majase y él no se iba a quejar del masaje que recibía, conocía perfectamente que las habilidades de Kate eran extensas.

A los pocos segundos ella abrió los ojos mirándole con una sonrisa de medio lado, invitándolo, incitándolo. Y no esperó más, se recostó sobre ella besándola de nuevo. Con los pantalones a medio abrir pero sintiéndose completamente apretado.

-Inspectora, tiene el albornoz húmedo. Puede enfermar si duerme con él.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Besándolo de nuevo – entonces estoy en serios problemas, no es lo único que tengo húmedo.

- Eso hay que solucionarlo inmediatamente. ¿Qué tal si... – introduciendo la mano entre los dos para deshacer el nudo - … se quita el albornoz? Yo podría cubrirla. – besos.

- Espero que no tardes mucho. – Las manos llegaron a su piel.

- Aquí, en el cuello – besos – aún está mojada, necesita calor.

- Estoy ardiendo.

- Veo que su cita no ha cumplido con sus expectativas, ¿qué pasó? ¿La trató como una niña?

- Pues sí – dijo tajantemente.

Ante el repentino cambio de tono de voz de Kate levantó la vista. Su expresión era mucho más severa, "¿qué es lo que he dicho?" pensó para sí mismo. En las últimas horas no había rehusado a jugar el papel de detective, incluso ella misma había puesto la excusa de una cita con un tercero, sabiendo que era el libro. Si ella había querido seguir el juego no entendía el cambio repentino. En ese libro Derrick Storm tenía una escena de sexo, si ella fantaseaba con él, o con sí mismo, es decir; era confuso, si fantaseaba con que Derrick era él, tenía en esas páginas material con que fantasear de primera mano. Es más ya lo había leído y se lo había propuesto en el descanso de la reunión, la parte en que Derrick y Xi Bang someten a los vecinos a un capítulo en vivo de Planeta Animal.

Intentó no hacer caso y seguir el juego.

- Las expectativas con una persona en carne y hueso son muuucho mayores… y muuuuucho menores en cualquier cosa que leas sobre ellas.

- Eso no hace falta que lo jures – "¿pero qué #!&% \ había dicho para que se enfadara todavía más?"

- ¿Qué pasa Kate? Creía que iba bien.

- Y lo iba hasta que abriste la bocaza.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Metió la pierna entre los dos y empujó a Castle contra la otra parte del sofá. El juego se acabó de súbito. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no caerse, ella se cerró el albornoz y alcanzando el libro se lo arrojó sin importar que le diera directamente a la cabeza.

- ¿Qué mi cita… que Derrick…? Mierda. ¡Eres tú el que me ve como una niña! ¿Así es como me ves?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te suena el nombre de Katya Beckescu?

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo.

- ¿Te suena?

- Sí, claro.

- Que con los libros de Nikki fantasearas conmigo, o te inspiraras o… de acuerdo. Es un nombre inventado, un personaje inventado. Si se acerca o se va de la realidad no importa demasiado. Al menos ya no me importa demasiado. Pero en este libro has puesto mi nombre. Ya no es un personaje inventado, esa soy yo al cien por cien. Cierto que es mi nombre como si fuera un nombre rumano pero en esencia esa soy yo, nada de inventos. ¿Me equivoco?

- No te equivocas.

- ¿Puedes leerme lo que has escrito de Katia?

- Kate, por favor. No te veo como una niña, sólo que en ese momento…

- Capítulo 3 – lo cortó – lo encontrarás fácilmente, verás una nota apegada. Lee en voz alta.

Castle iba a protestar pero aceptó su orden, así que buscó el capítulo 3, en el encabezado efectivamente había una nota adhesiva pegada con un "Katia Beckescu" escrita en ella. Cuando escribió aquella parte se imaginó que acabaría hablando con Kate de ella, pero no desde luego en esa situación.

- Son los ojos los que te atrapan. Derrick Storm sabía esto por experiencia. – Comenzó a leer desde el principio.

Puedes decirte a ti mismo que sólo son niños normales. Puedes decirte a ti mismo que todo les va a salir bien. Puedes decirte a ti mismo que quizá ellos no lo han tenido demasiado mal.

Pero los ojos. Oh, los ojos. Grandes, oscuros y brillantes. Llenos de esperanzas y sufrimiento. Qué historias cuentan. Qué súplicas hacen: Por favor, ayúdame; por favor, llévame a casa; por favor, por favor, dame un abrazo, sólo un pequeño abrazo, y yo seré tuyo para siempre.

Castle levantó la vista hacia ella y abrió la boca para decir algo,

- No digas nada y sigue leyendo, toda la parte de la niña – Bajó la vista a las páginas y obedeció.

- Se volvió para mirar a una niña, no más de cinco años, sosteniendo un trapo hecho jirones que alguna vez pudo haber sido un osito de peluche, muchos años y muchos niños atrás. Ella llevaba ropa un poco deshilachada por el costado. Tenía el pelo castaño y un rostro serio, el cual era un poco triste para cualquier niño de esa edad.

"Hola, mi nombre es Derrick", se presentó en un rumano fluido y natural. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Katya", respondió ella. "Katya Beckescu."

"Encantado de conocerte."

"Estoy aquí porque mi mamá está muerta", dijo Katya, con el modo habitual con que los niños comparten todas las noticias, buenas o malas.

"Lamento escuchar eso," contestó Storm. "¿Te gusta esto?"

"Es bonito", explicó Katya. "Pero a veces me gustaría tener una casa de verdad."

Pasó una página y continuó unos párrafos más adelante:

-"Es lo menos que puedo hacer, especialmente para niños como éstos", explicó gesticulando hacia la pequeña niña, que ahora estaba persiguiendo una mariposa por todo el patio.

"Oh, ella", suspiró la hermana Rose. "Ella es una pistola. Avispada como un látigo, pero repleta de problemas. Al igual que tú."

-¿Es así cómo me ves? ¿Cómo una niña? ¿Indefensa? ¿Alguien a quien proteger? ¿Alguien con aspecto más triste del que debería? ¿Alguien llena de problemas? ¿Alguien que lo ha pasado tan mal que dice igual las cosas malas como las buenas? – dijo levantando la voz

- Kate yo…

- Aunque siento que es verdad. – Siguió con un tono más atenuado. Castle no sabía si realmente le estaba reprochando algo.

- Debí consultarte esto, no volveré a hacerlo en un futuro.

- No sé si enfadarme o… Ha sido muy tierno.

- Yo…

- Sigo estando molesta, no te confundas. Lo que nunca imaginé es que me retrataras como una niña y no como a una mujer. Aparecen Clara Strike y Xi Bang, y creía que más pronto o más tarde me colarías en algún libro de Storm. Sueles hacerlo con las personas que conoces, siempre las metes en los libros. Jamás pensé que sería de esta forma. Nadie, nunca he dejado que nadie me viese con lo que llevo dentro. Excepto tú. Y leer lo que has escrito de mí, lo que sientes hacia mí… me cabreó, es algo muy personal. Me reflejas como una niña, desamparada, que busca a alguien a quien aferrarse, que busca un hogar al que pertenecer. Y eso también me emocionó. Y me volvió a cabrear, ¿Sientes que soy alguien a quien proteger?

- Siento que eres alguien a quien amar. Tanto conociendo como sin conocer tu pasado. Siento que derrochas tanto amor porque también quieres que te amen de igual forma. "Sólo un pequeño abrazo y seré tuyo para siempre" Repitió. Lo puedes leer de las dos formas, no sólo es que esos niños necesiten tanto afecto que con un solo abrazo te entregan su alma. También, con un solo abrazo yo soy de ellos para siempre. Una mirada, "Son los ojos los que te atrapan"; y tú me atrapaste, desde el primer día en la celda. No me di cuenta pero desde ese momento soy tuyo para siempre Kate.

- Lo sé, y sentí estas palabras. – Dijo más emocionada – Sólo que. Sólo que no me esperaba que escribieras algo así para que lo leyera todo el mundo. – Su voz cambió a más neutra – El vacío de mi madre, el… – empezando a sonar enfadada – eso es nuestro, de nadie más – terminando molesta.

- No sé muy bien por qué, no pude poner tu personaje como el de Strike o Bang. Una pertenece al pasado y la otra es la chica de turno del libro, algo pasajero. Lo de esa niña es una conexión que tiene Storm de años atrás y que seguirá en el futuro. En ese orfanato es donde se encuentra a sí mismo, sin mentiras ni artilugios de la CIA.

- Pues casi prefiero que hubieras puesto un personaje mío parecido al de ellas. Por lo menos confirmas que fantaseas conmigo, y no nadie más.

- Hmmm, ¿noto celos?

- ¿Celos? ¿Me hablas de celos a mí después de todo lo que has escrito?

- Ja, ja ¿de qué hablas ahora?

- De tus celos. Mira, entiendo que saques al personaje de Clara Strike, es alguien que ha salido en todas tus novelas de Storm. Respecto a Xi Bang, nombre de chica de escaparate de Amsterdam por cierto, ¿En qué sentido ella va a reventar? ¿Por sus tetas o por tu bragueta? Sólo espero que sea un personaje cien por cien ficticio.

- Lo es. ¿No son celos?

- No. Porque si bien inventas la trama, te basas mucho; no, muchísimo en tu vida real. Sé que a cada libro que sacas haces enredar al personaje de Storm con una chica diferente. En la trilogía anterior fue con Showers. Por cierto, me caía bien esa chica ¿porqué no seguiste con ella? Ni siquiera la nombras ahora ni una vez.

- Storm tiene que cambiar de chica en cada libro, al igual que de argumento.

- Ya – dijo escéptica – pues sí haces aparecer a Strike en cada novela. En la anterior la nombras y ahora los haces compartir Martinis en un capítulo.

- Bueno, no puedo hacer cambiar tanto al personaje. Strike es alguien del pasado de Storm, y de paso ayuda a poner cosas en el presente con su trabajo en la CIA o con sus sentimientos. Ahora mismo es una pieza de comparación. Por ejemplo, si dices ¿cómo es el pozo de profundo? Si dices "mucho" pues no es una medida buena, tienes que compararlo con algo, como una piscina, como la altura de la estatua de la libertad, como…

- Con tu ego.

- Entonces todo se quedaría pequeño. – Dijo socarronamente

- Lo daba por hecho. – Dijo con una media sonrisa.

- La relación de Clara y Derrick ha sido línea argumental en todas las novelas, el Storm se parece más a mí, o mi yo más antiguo, también quiero conservar parte de esa etapa, sé que he evolucionado pero me niego a abandonar completamente todo aquello, sin aquello no sería el yo de ahora. Y una manera de desfogarme es hacerlo con mis libros. Quiero mantener esa constante.

- Como la constante que tiran más dos tetas que dos carretas.

- Sí, pero antes tenía ojos para todas las tetas y ahora sólo tengo ojos para dos. – Dijo levantando descaradamente el sujetador que había recogido del suelo.

- ¡Pervertido! ¡Lo había dejado para provocarte, no para que te lo guardases! – se levantó rápidamente gateando sobre el sofá para quitarle la prenda de las manos. Castle también fue rápido para agarrar la cara de ella y plantarle un beso. En cuanto notó que su lengua quería entrar Kate deslizó una mano hasta la nuca de él para hacer más intenso el beso, abrir más las bocas, chupar más de su lengua, lamer más por detrás de los dientes, separarse mínimamente para colocarse mejor, besar el labio inferior, morderlo, ser mordida, reír, tener entonces su lengua atrapada y no querer quitarla, besar el labio superior, volver a reír y hablar sobre sus labios.

- ¿Aún me consideras como una niña pequeña? O ¿Todavía tengo que darte razones suficientes para considerarme una mujer?

- Nunca quisiste aparecer en mis novelas – Volvió a besarla.

- Nunca me has hecho caso y tú mismo te has descubierto escribiendo sobre mí – Devolviendo el beso.

- Entonces ¿Celosa de Strike y Bang?

- Ññññrrraaaaggg. Respuesta equivocada. – Hizo que él dejara de agarrarla de la cara y se separó. Pero en lugar de volver a estar cada uno en una esquina ella se recostó sobre él, haciendo que la rodease con su brazo sobre su hombro y dejando las piernas estiradas sobre el sofá.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es cierto?

- ¿Acaso tienes que nombrar a otras mientras me besas?

- Otras… que son ficticias. Me suena a celos.

- ¿Celos? Ja. Pues yo no soy la que tiene más celos.

- ¿Yooo? ¿Celosoooo? ¿Cuándo?

- ¿Quieres que te diga en la vida real o en la ficción?

- En ninguno de los dos sitios.

- ¿Acaso tienes algún reproche contra mí? Puedes decírmelo ¿O simplemente te divierte humillar a mis ex?

- ¿Tus qué? Ah no, si escribo de alguien o sobre alguien es con las impresiones que me han dado, nada que ver contigo.

- Ya, entonces es casualidad que a tu ex la pongas por las nubes y a los míos los pongas de adúlteros, asaltacunas, salidos, bipolares por no hablar de… de… de lo que has puesto de Deming.

- Ehhh – canturreando alegremente – Esa fue buena. ¿A que tampoco te esperabas que escribiese que era hermafrodita?

- Eso no se hace – dijo seria – ¿Es para arruinarle la reputación o para satisfacerte de algo que tenías guardado hace ya…. Dos años?

- Entonces no estábamos juntos. No tiene que ver contigo.

- Y me tomas por idiota – Siguió igual de seria

- ¿No te reíste?

- No – Pero se le escapó una mueca de una semisonrisa.

- ¿Seguro que no te reíste? Hermafrodita, ser que tiene los dos sexos, Deming es hombre y Deming es mujer.

- Casi me atraganto cuando lo leí por primera vez - esbozando la sonrisa más grande.

- Te sigues riendo. Hermafrodita, hombre de día, mujer por las noches.

- Desde luego no tienes remedio. Eres peor que un chiquillo – Sonriendo completamente – Después de esa… absurda competición que hicisteis en comisaría… y al final eres tú con quien estoy ¿aún tenías eso guardado? ¿Tan rencoroso eres?

- No es rencor. Ya no era cuestión por la competición de intentar estar contigo – Kate alzó una ceja – quizá un poquito sí. Era… era…

- ¿Qué era entonces? ¿Envidia en lugar de celos? Te dije esta mañana que te tomaría declaración y no pienso irme sin respuestas.

- Esa cara de pimpollo.

- Era guapo sí.

- ¿Guapo? Un cara-bonita, aniñado, casi sin barba… nada masculino… ni recio, el Justin Bieber de las niñas de ahora. Aparentando ser un chico bueno y haciendo bien su trabajo por el día.

- Y lo hacía bien. Nos ayudó mucho en el caso. – ella seguía riéndose por el cambio de tono de voz de él por uno de fastidio.

- Pero por la noche seguro que cambiaba de actitud.

- Eso puedo confirmártelo. ¿Necesitabas detalles? Haberme preguntado – Castle miró con más atención a Beckett y ella pudo ver uno de sus ticks - Te aseguro que ropa femenina no era lo que se ponía, aunque sí sabía apreciarla y… - ella vio que el gesto se acentuaba más - ¿Ves como realmente no quieres saber de mis ex? Ja, ja, ja, ja.

- Era un soso. ¡Sólo quería mandarle saludos con este libro! – Kate se rió a carcajada.

- Entiendo… Como con Will. También querías mandarle saludos.

- No he puesto nada de ningún Will – Replicó inocentemente.

- ¿En qué se diferencia Will Sorenson de Wilhem Sorenson? ¿Sigues diciendo que no hablas de él?

- Me inspiré en él, eso es otra cosa.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Acaso Will no tiene pinta de ser una especie de Derrick Storm? ¿Will también tiene pinta de pimpollo como Tom? - esto último lo dijo sarcásticamente - ¿Acaso él no tiene pinta de ser un hombretón, recio, varonilmente atractivo, de músculos fornidos, que en la cama…?

- ¡Entiendo! ¡No es eso!

- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Pero si con Will corté incluso antes de conocerte a ti! ¿Qué tienes contra él?

- Hmmm, demasiada barbilla cuadrada.

- ¿No será que piensas que físicamente está mejor que tú?

- En la vida.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡Claro! Y por eso, como está tan mal de forma has puesto…. Que es un fofo pederasta.

- La chica del libro es mayor de edad.

- ¿Ella 19 y él de setenta y pico? Un auténtico asaltacunas. Con mujer poniéndole los cuernos… él a ella, te aclaro.

- Exageras.

- Lo tienes escrito, sólo te ha faltado ponerle en la cabeza un consolador.

- Entonces sería como un rinoceronte sudoroso – Mirada furibunda de Beckett – o un unicornio.

- Castle, ¿es así cómo te vienen las ideas?

- También pensé en su día hacer que llevase las bragas de la chica en la cabeza, ya sabes. Pero entonces quizá tú no me dejases repetir…

- Pensaste bien. Y ni aún así.

- Pero al final nos lo pasamos bien ¿no? – dijo moviendo juguetonamente las cejas causando una sonrisa de ella, sí se acordaba muy bien de todo – si se piensa en frío… no es como para ir contándolo a todos pero reconocerás que en el momento es distinto. Además si lo vuelvo a hacer por sorpresa y con unas variaciones podría…

- ¡Yo no me pongo tus calzoncillos! ¡Y menos de la manera que montaste todo aquello!

- No te los pones porque no quieres. Estarías sexy.

- Madre mía, espera que busque… que estás intentando escaquearte del tema, sé que está al principio, asaltacunas, viejoverde, asquerosamente seboso, impotente… clavadito a Will –sarcásticamente - ¿Qué me dejo? – agarró el libro y buscó entre las notas apegadas dentro del libro.

- Wilhelm no Will, tienes que ver la diferencia ¿Tienes todo el libro con notas?

- Sip. ¿Y en qué se diferencia Sorenson de Sorenson?

- ¿Haces eso siempre?

- ¿Interrogar hasta sacar la verdad?

- El poner pegatinas – señalando el interior del libro.

- Éste ha sido especial. Lo merece. Está plagado de conocidos y quería volver a leerlo.

- ¿Por eso has tardado más de lo normal en acabarlo? Te lo di antes de que saliera al mercado

- Ya es la cuarta vez que lo leo, y detenidamente. ¡Aquí está, capítulo 2! – señalando con el índice el número del capítulo

- Si no te gustó tanto ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- ¿Habrías cambiado algo?

- Ni un punto ni una coma.

- ¿Entonces para qué decirte nada antes de publicarlo? Quise leerlo varias veces para averiguar si había algo más escrito entre líneas. – Entonces ella empezó a leer, centrándose en las partes de Wilhelm Sorenson:

El ladrón estaba en la cocina. Wilhelm Sorenson estaba seguro de ello. Con el corazón acelerado, rodeó la puerta batiente que conducía a la habitación y se detuvo, escuchando el más mínimo ruido.

…

Sorenson se movía como un zorro ártico cruzando la tundra hasta que su mano se apoyó contra la puerta. Otro ruido. Esta vez, era una risita.

Adoraba tanto su versión de policías y ladrones.

"¡Oh Vögelein!" llamó. Pequeño Pájaro. Su mote cariñoso para el ladrón.

…

Ella rió débilmente de nuevo. Él irrumpió por la puerta, rebotándole los carrillos, jadeando pesadamente a causa del esfuerzo. Este era el mayor ejercicio que alguna vez había hecho.

Ella ya se había ido. Sintió la humedad concentrándose en su frente, veía como las gotas de sudor caían por su cara y salpicaban el suelo. Había tomado una media hora antes una triple dosis de su medicina para la disfunción eréctil – cuando quieras también de digo lo que hacía Will de tres en tres

- No te distraigas, que todo esto es muy bueno, estaba inspiradísimo.

- ¿Cambiando de tema, cariño? - y las píldoras habían dilatado casi todos los vasos sanguíneos en su cuerpo. Ahora la sangre rugía por su interior, ruborizando en otras circunstancias su rostro pálido a un color cercano al púrpura y elevando su termostato interno por lo que el sudor brotaba de él como si fuera un cerdo camino al matadero.

Era algo bueno que ninguno de los miembros de la junta pudiera verlo ahora mismo, por no hablar de la prensa: Wilhelm Sorenson, uno de los hombres más ricos en Suiza y uno de los banqueros más poderosos del mundo, ataviado únicamente con calcetines, ligueros y calzoncillos, coronado con un sombrero de gendarme de una tienda de disfraces en lo alto de la cabeza.

… para sí mismo y Brigitte, la ingenua Sueca de 19 años que se había convertido en la última de una larga lista de obsesiones apenas legales de Wilhelm.

Su pequeño tête-à-têtes no era, bajo la más estricta interpretación de la ley, ilegal; sólo inmoral, adulterio, e intrínsecamente repugnante. En verdad, había pocas cosas más repugnantes a la naturaleza que la visión de Wilhelm, un hombre casado pasando los setenta, con una masa de bultos, piel flácida, hinchando su ropa interior, persiguiendo a esta elegante jovencita rubia y preciosa.

- A que sí es bueno. –Dijo en alto

- Ella bebió todo el tiempo directamente de una botella de Bollinger Vieilles Vignes Françaises de 450 euros. Cinco largos tragos era suficiente para conseguir simular estar borracha; diez efectivamente harían el trabajo, produciéndole a ella la seguridad de que podría tolerar la sensación de él, gruñendo y sudando sobre ella.

- Inspirador – Kate lo volvió a mirar para decir algo pero prefirió seguir leyendo.

- "¡Oh, Schnucki!" Canturreó ella. El mote cariñoso que usaba para él. Más o menos es traducido como "Ricura" – haciéndolo tal vez el apodo menos preciso en la historia de la lengua hablada.

…

Él no había estado bebiendo. Apenas podía ejecutarlo sobrio. Borracho nunca habría sido capaz de levantar para la ocasión, incluso con todas esas pequeñas píldoras azules que había ingerido.

- Genial – dijo emocionado – Auténticamente genial.

- Auténticamente falso opuesto, contrario, es repugnante y… ¿con qué cara crees que podré mirarlo la próxima vez que me lo encuentre? ¿Acaso crees que se creerá que yo no podría haberte convencido para cambiar esto? ¿Qué le digo?

- Que se lo ha perdido. Que se lo merece por ser un idiota y largarse al FBI. Aunque me alegro que eso pasase. Igual ahora serías la señora de mister-hoyuelo.

- En momentos como éste intento recordar por qué estamos juntos.

- Porque te quiero – le dijo besándole la cabeza.

- Y por el ying-yang. – Paró unos segundos recordando lo que dijo en comisaría.

- Sí, también por nuestras diferencias. Él era como tú.

- Ying yang es armonía. – repitió ella.

- Ying-ying es nombre de oso panda. – Ella sonrió dando una palmada suave en tono de reprimenda.

- Sorenson era un aburrido.

- Ya veo, Deming un soso y Sorenson un aburrido.


End file.
